


Would You Like to Dance?

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confessions, Discovery, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Second Kiss, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men haven't been asked to dance, and one of them is feeling dejected. When they decide to dance together, admissions and confessions follow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I've already written a story that takes place at Jimmy and Breena's engagement party, but this popped into my head early one morning last week while I was guest in that place somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Occurs any time pre-wedding of Jimmy and Breena, contains no spoilers for any seasons or episodes. Hope you enjoy.

Standing in the door way at Jimmy and Breena’s engagement party, Tim looked forlorn as he took in all the couples dancing. Jimmy with Breena, Abby was dancing with Ducky and Tony had persuaded Ziva to dance with him. He always ended up the one left alone at these things. He was startled out of his thoughts by the man next to him who he’d not notice return from the bar. “It looks as though we’re the only ones not dancing Tim.”

 

The dejected note to Tim’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. “Always seems to be me.”

 

Gibbs leaned back against the wall and studied his youngest agent for a few moments. He had to tell Tim tonight, he’d spent far too long hiding these feelings from him. Tim noticed the smile start to play around the older man’s lips as the music changed to a slow dance and he held out a hand to the younger man. “Would you like to dance? At the very least it’ll screw with Tony’s brain.”

 

Tim smiled back at the idea and took the offered hand. “If you lead.”

 

Gibbs gave the hand a gentle squeeze as they walked over to the dance floor. They deliberately brushed past Tony to get his attention, prompting him to give them a double take. “How you doing DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, a smirk on his face and the face of his dancing partner. DiNozzo nodded and continued to watch as Gibbs took Tim in his arms, the Senior Field Agent noticing that his Probie seemed quite happy for him to do it and how contented they did look in each others arms.

 

Heads turned and hushed whispers went round the room.

 

“Ziva, are they…”

 

“No, Tony. Though it is time they both admitted to each other what they want. They have been pinging away for each other for far too long.”

 

Tony huffed out a gentle laugh. “You meaning pining, not pinging. But you can’t really deny it when you look at them together like that can you. I hope they finally admit this to each other, they deserve to be happy.”

 

Breena and Jimmy smiled over the two guys dancing and, after a brief smile to each other, Breena stepped closer to Jimmy as she rested her head against his and continued dancing. Abby and Ducky looked over. “Ducky, are they together?”

 

“No, my dear. I’m not sure they even realise how much they care for each other.”

 

“I don’t like seeing them lonely. I hope they figure it out, they would be so good together.”

 

“I must say, I agree with you Abigail. The night is yet young, let’s see what happens.”

 

She smiled back at the medical examiner.

 

Both men were enjoying the stir they’d created. Gibbs looked at Tim. “You ok?”

 

Tim nodded, quite content in the arms of the man he’d loved since that day at Norfolk, and while his logical mind told him they were doing this to screw with DiNozzo, the other was revelling in the closeness. Tim instinctively rested his head on the man’s shoulder breathing in the scent of the other man. Unseen by the other, each man smiled as they took in how right this felt and Gibbs tightened his arms around the young man pulling him even closer.

 

“Doesn’t bother you does it Tim?”

 

Tim shook his head. “You’re a great dancer, Gibbs, but I never did have you pegged as one.”

 

He smiled at the young man. “You’re not so bad yourself. I haven’t danced with anyone since… well, Shannon.”

 

“Really, that long?” Gibbs nodded his reply to the question and Tim realised he hadn’t seen Gibbs smile this softly or this genuinely in all the years he’d known him. He studied the older man’s face for a moment and, as the blue eyes locked directly into his, he felt as though his defences were falling. “Will you get mad?”

 

“What about?”

 

Tim almost stuttered as the made his admission. “Here in your arms, I feel so happy, so content. You know that day at Norfolk when everyone thought I was scared of you? Nothing could have been further from the truth. Standing there, toe-to-toe, I fell in love with you that day, Jethro.”

 

A warm calloused hand cupped the man’s cheek. “Tim, really?”

 

“When we’ve had to pull all-nighters at the Yard, in the stillness of those mornings or the quiet of those nights, or when you think you’re unobserved, your guard goes down. In those moments, Jethro, I glimpse your beautiful soul and the heartache that you’ve been through. You have never been alone since that day. If you can find it in your heart to let me in, I want to be there for you always.”

 

Jethro rested his forehead against the one opposite and his eyes closed as he smiled. “You, Tim, have awakened feelings in me that I had given up hope of ever feeling again. I love you Tim, so much, and I would love there to be an us. Just know that I’m a forever kinda guy, I couldn’t loose another person I love.”

 

Tim’s blossoming smile lit up the room and took his breath away. “I like the sound of forever, for starters, anyway.”

 

The thumb on the hand that still cupped the young man’s cheek started stroking the soft skin beneath. “Kiss me, Tim.”

 

Tim’s first kiss was gentle and hesitant, but still surprisingly tender. “I, er, I could get used to doing that.”

 

Jethro smiled against the man’s full lips. “Then don’t let me stop you.”

 

“Jethro, take me home with you? I need to feel you tonight.” As the older man’s brain processed exactly what the young man was asking, his eyes darkened, sending a red tinge through Tim’s cheeks. And right there, in the middle of the dance floor, as Jethro looked deep into those big green eyes, he swooped in and took the other man into a passionate and bruising kiss that made clear to both men where they now belonged.


End file.
